A known distributer (a stacked header) is configured to distribute and supply fluid to each of the heat transfer tubes of a heat exchanger. Such a distributer is configured to distribute and supply the fluid to each of the heat transfer tubes of the heat exchanger, by arranging and brazing a plurality of stacked plates to form a branching flow path branching from one incoming flow path into a plurality of outgoing flow paths (see Patent Literature 1, for example).